The Wrong Principles
by Ordo Hereticus
Summary: When Taranee is turning doubtful and rebellious, what will the Oracle do to show her the error of her principles? Based on the later comic storyline, but has explanations. Contains mild violence later in the story.
1. Some Explanations

Ahem, ahem. I was so happy that a WITCH section came up that I decided to make a fanfic! Okay, I know everyone's making fics about the cartoon, but here in the Philippines, there is NO cartoon, so what to do? Of course, the comic! Why didn't I think of it earlier? Yeah! So anyone turned off by this can just go away. But for everyone that is interested in reading, there is a short explanation of everything below so that you can understand what everyone's talking about at the first part of the story. I might be continually updating this page if I manage to use terms I didn't include here the first time. Might contain major spoilers depending on how they change the show. Those who have read the comic up to issue 34 can skip the explanation part altogether and read the 1st chapter. Okay, explanation time…

**Oracle – **From what I've heard from people who have watched the series, there is no Oracle (as of yet) in the show. Well, in the comics, the Oracle is the one who watches over the Veil and makes sure no baddies cross over. If things prove to be more than he can handle, he calls upon the WITCH gang! He looks like a young bald man (who has a tattoo of the Heart of Kandrakar on his head) who wears light blue robes.

**Kandrakar – **Duh! Why is the Heart of Kandrakar called the Heart of Kandrakar if not for this fortress? This gigantic castle is located in the center of infinity (as they incessantly remind you every chance they get in the comic). It's where the Oracle and his seer council (OMG! W40K!) live and where they watch different dimensions and guide their actions.

**Raphael Sylla – **An undercover secret agent who poses as the new Sheffield Institute computer teacher. His assignment is to find out the powers of the gang. This information will be used to exploit the girls and their powers. He finds out about their powers because Taranee sets fire to his arms at one point in the story (I get the feeling she was gonna do more than that, but restrained herself, 'cause once, when she was angry she threw this large killer fireball thingy).

**Redstone Academy – **Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin are sent to this university for three weeks as a bonus for passing a special test. They are thus separated from Will and Irma but discover the ability of transposition, which still allows them to meet.

**Transposition – **The WITCH gangs ability to teleport, or transport, or beam up, or deepstrike, or whatever you wanna call it.

**Astral Drops – **What the gang call their clone double things. I don't remember know why they're called astral drops, gotta re-read that part.

Anyway, on to the story! Be sure to drop some reviews while you're on it!


	2. The Oracle Reflects

**Disclaimer: **I don't own WITCH in comic, book or TV show form. I don't own the characters either. In fact, I don't own anything! _Those who own nothing can still offer his life_. Space Marine stuff. Stop reading my ranting and read the story!

**Chapter 1: The Oracle Reflects

* * *

**

_It is in dreams that we find the deepest and darkest desires of our minds. We may be, in our dreams, the very epitome of our existence and accomplishments. Yet we may also find that, in dreams, we often slip into thoughts unbeknownst even to ourselves, thoughts that linger due to the inherent nature of humanity to doubt. These thoughts form the blackest of our identity, and we must take great care not to slip into this._

_- _Collected Sayings of the Adeptus Astartes –

* * *

Kandrakar. This fortress in the center of infinity is, and has always been, serene and perfect, from its flowing, streamlined architecture, to the silence that dominates its inner halls. Towering high above the clouds in a realm of nothingness, Kandrakar stands as the bastion of watch between different dimensions and planes. It is here that the Oracle, the Observer of Dimensions, resides, along with the rest of his seer council. From Kandrakar, they watch dimensions grow and die, in the endless, inexorable cycle of birth, death and rebirth. They keep watch of the dimensions lest they stray too far from their path. And it is also from here, that they maintain the fragile partition that divides all planes, the Veil. 

Today the Oracle is troubled. Recently, one of the Guardians of the Veil, Taranee Cook, had challenged his authority. She had been troubled by the gift of the Oracle, how he had cured her eyesight. Taranee had said that no one, not even the Oracle himself, had the right to change how they really were. _There is merit in what she says, _thought the Oracle, _even wisdom._ But what really troubled the Oracle now was how reckless Taranee had grown. She held little responsibility for her powers anymore, and thus she could risk spilling the secret of the Guardians.

Recently, the Guardians have had trouble with Raphael Sylla, their curious and inquisitive computer teacher. He had discovered their unique powers, helped in no small part by Taranee, although she had restrained herself to a degree. With that accident, the Oracle had done something he had never done before. He had gathered Raphael Sylla and his companions to Kandrakar, where he had erased all knowledge of the Guardians from their minds.

_What I cannot teach to Taranee with words, I will impart to her through dreams, the subtlest yet most effective of ways._ And, as the Oracle entered the Chamber of Restlessness, one of the divine Chambers of Kandrakar, she decided that she would spare Taranee no quarter. He would tell her, through dreams, what would have happened had she decided to reveal more of her powers and its potential to Raphael Sylla, how it would have changed the lives and the stories of the Guardians forever.

He would show her that to walk down that path, the path Taranee had almost fallen to, would leave her broken. And that to travel down that path meant no escape, for few ever came back…

* * *

**Anywayz, that's all for now. Was that a good start? If it wasn't, I'm not gonna continue it. R&R please!**


	3. Disturbances

Yayness! Updating after a 2-week hiatus. Drop some reviews while you're here! I need feedback if I'm gonna continue this…

**Disclaimer: **Again, WITCH and its characters are not owned by me but by the big company that we all know...

**Chapter 2: Disturbances

* * *

**

_An open mind is like a fortress with its gates unbarred and unguarded._

The Codex Astartes –

* * *

Taranee was on her bedroom, sitting beside the window. As she stared out at the cold night outside, she started to think about today's events. There was another training session today. Even though it was business as usual at the practice, Taranee could sense the gang's animosity towards her, due in no small part to that recent incident regarding her reaction towards Sylla's interrogation. She allowed herself to look back on that day at Redfield Academy…

* * *

_Taranee (the real one) and the Hay Lin astral drop were sprinting through Redfield Academy trying to find Cornelia's astral drop, which had recently caused them a truckload's worth of trouble and was now missing. They were in the park now, after what Taranee was sure was an hour of searching._

"_Didn't she give you any idea as to where she was going?" asked Taranee to the astral drop._

"_Absolutely none", answered the astral drop, "she just took off with Rick and left me to give you the note."_

_Taranee sighed. Recently, the astral drops had been developing rebellious streaks of their own, making it harder and harder for the guardians to re-integrate with them. Will's had been, by far, the hardest to cope with. It had run away from home, taking with her all of Will's pictures of Matt. She was obviously infatuated with the man, and it had taken all of the group's persuasiveness to force her to re-integrate with Will. Will had been, of course, scolded by her mother for worrying her and running away from home._

_Taranee forced her mind back to the matter at hand. She sighed again._

"_Well, she couldn't have gotten far. We should probably che - aaaah!"_

_From out of the trees a figure had grabbed Taranee and now held her in a chokehold. She could see Hay Lin's astral drop look back and pause, obviously astonished at what she was seeing. Taranee grabbed her assailant's arm and pulled, but it was no use. She couldn't pull free. She looked up at the towering figure to see who he was and, like the astral drop, was astonished at what she saw…_

"_Mr. Sylla!" exclaimed Taranee, "wha –" she choked and gasped for breath, "what are you doing!"_

"_Trying to get some answers! Now, little girl, you will tell me everything I need to know."_

_His voice was sinister and cunning, very unlike the Raphael Sylla that Taranee had come to know in the last month. He had been a very comforting teacher that helped everyone. Now he was only threatening, even deadly. _He – he isn't a teacher, _thought Taranee, _he's someone else, someone trained for this.

"_Who –", Taranee choked again, Sylla's hold on her tightening, "who are you really!"_

"_Special Agent Raphael Sylla at your service! I specialize in paranormal cases. I told you when I met you that I love a good mystery, and now you're going to help me solve one. Now _I'm_ going to ask you a question this time. What kind of powers do you have!"_

_Taranee looked at the Hay Lin astral drop, which was obviously stupedfied. She considered communicating with it telepathically for a moment, to tell it to help her, but she remembered that the astral drops didn't have any powers._

"_I – I don't know what you're talking about!", she screamed defiantly, "What powers are you talking about!"_

"_Lies make me grumpy." And with that Sylla increased the strength of his chokehold._

_Taranee choked and gasped, her body instinctively trying to wriggle out of Sylla's grasp. She could feel the oxygen flow being cut off, her view darkening…_

_But then she felt the power of fire flow in her arms, which was still holding on to Sylla's. The next thing she knew, Sylla had let go of her and he was screaming. Taranee had welcomed back the fresh air and gulped in a lot. And she turned to face Sylla kneeling on the ground, trying to stand up. He spoke…_

"_Hehe. I couldn't have asked for a better confession. And what do you have to say for your friends?"_

"_They…they know I have special powers. They look up to me!"_

"_Ha! Nice try Taranee, but as far as I know, your other friends have powers too! My thanks, dear Taranee. And now, my word of advice to you. Be careful of what you do, 'cause I'm going to be right on your heels!"_

_And with that, Sylla had ran back and retreated to the Redfield Academy main building, while Taranee and Hay Lin's astral drop continued their search…

* * *

_

Yes, she still looked back fondly at that day. She couldn't feel anything but contempt for Raphael Sylla. After all, he had deceived them all. _He deserved it,_ Taranee thought. And after all, the Oracle DID erase Sylla's memories, didn't he?

_Ah, yes. The Oracle._ Also recently, Taranee had expressed her disdain for the recent "gift" that the Oracle had bestowed upon her. A gift indeed, but it was without her consent. Taranee thought that a person shouldn't be "meddled with" without their permission. The case being: Taranee's eyesight being fixed. She was so offended by this that she temporarily resigned her duty as Guardian of Fire to Orube, a replacement for her until she went back to her former duties.

She was not offended by this. In fact, she welcomed the opportunity to rest and get away from the duties of a Guardian. _To get away from the duties of being a pawn to the Oracle._

One would think that a Guardian would try and drive away such thoughts from here mind. But Taranee didn't. In fact, she relished them. It was amusing to poke at the conscience of everyone, especially her so-called friends.

_They think of nothing but fear and aggressiveness towards me, probably because of my brash behavior. But it's more than that. Oh yes, _thought Taranee sinisterly, _it's much more than that._

And with these thoughts in mind, Taranee clambered onto her bed, and set her mind to sleep.

* * *

_Taranee was running through the woods of Redfield Academy with the Hay Lin astral drop, looking for Cornelia's astral drop. Sprinting through the woods, they stopped at the park to catch their breath._

_She and the astral drop had a short conversation about Cornelia's astral drop when suddenly, a hand from behind Taranee had grabbed her in a strong chokehold…_

_Taranee knew how this played out. So she was going to do more than re-enact the scene. She was going to do something more drastic…_

_Sylla started to speak, yet it was all a blur to her, voices faint and distant. She concentrated all her power to her arms, her only way of channeling the power of fire right now…_

_And she touched Sylla's arm…_

_In an instant, Raphael Sylla's whole body was engulfed in scorching hot flames, allowing Taranee to break free._

_She broke free and turned around to face Sylla, determined to look at her attacker with grim determination and superiority._

_But what she saw made her scream…_

_Sylla was screaming too. But not of fright, but because his whole body was burning in temperatures too hot to consider. Worse, he wouldn't stop. He just kept screaming while writhing in agony._

_Pretty soon, Sylla fell to the ground, dead, yet still burning. Taranee had expected herself to act triumphantly, yet just now she was shocked at the sight she had seen. And to make it worse, she was the one that caused it. She could feel herself slipping away into darkness…

* * *

_

...and she woke up. She felt herself drenched in sweat, as if she herself had been subjected to engulfing flames too.

"A dream." she said to herself, "That's all it was…a dream."

She went back to bed, now determined to relay this disturbing dream to the gang tomorrow at school, even though she knew they wouldn't entirely trust her after this…

* * *

**Hehe…some minor yet disturbing scenes here. By the way, the scene where Taranee torched Sylla's arm is from issue 29 of the comic. Yep, she really did that. And in case you didn't catch on, the one in different text format are flashbacks and/or dreams, as appropriate. I'll be using that kinda style from now on. R&R please!**


End file.
